A Stupid Bet
by Hina Ata
Summary: Utau and Kukai are on another betting rampage, only this time it ends a little bit differently. Kutau, with a little Ramihiko, if you squint. Rated T for language and mild suggestive themes. VERY mild. Almost none at all.


**Author's note**:

**An oneshot that came from my desire for there to be more fics about this couple! Kutau is such a cute couple!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Ha! I win again."

"Oh please, that was a lucky shot."

"Admit it; I'm just better than you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then prove it."

* * *

Amu sighed as Utau and Kukai started on their fourth competition of the evening. The two of them had been at it nonstop since the minute they entered the arcade, their competitiveness getting in the way of everyone else's fun.

"Urgh, Amu-chii. This isn't fun anymore, Yaya wants to go home!" Yaya exclaimed as they watched the two competitive teens rush off to start _another_ game.

Amu hadn't realized exactly what this trip would be like when she had invited her friends to the arcade. She expected all the guardians would have a blast and make fun of the obsessive teens as they challenged each other left and right; however, the only ones who were able to make it were Utau, Kukai, and Yaya. Tadase was doing extra filing at the school, as was the burden of being the king of the Guardians. Ikuto was still off on his quest to find his father, so she didn't even _try_ to contact him. Nagihiko was off on a mystery date with a girl that Amu didn't know, and that Nagihiko blushed at when questioned about. Rima, of all people, also had a date, and, come to think of it, she didn't know who Rima was dating either.

Amu filed that into the back of her mind, listing it under 'Things to Question Embarrassingly About in Front of the Rest of the Guardians'. That part of her mind was getting unusually crowded lately.

"Amu-chii!!! Are you listening to Yaya?! Yaya wants to go HOME!!!"

Amu looked up from her seriously sidetracked mind to see that Utau and Kukai had disappeared in the crowd.

"Yeah, Yaya, we might as well leave, I don't think Utau or Kukai will mind, and I'll just text Utau later if she does." Amu said as they turned to leave.

"YEA!!! Let's go!!! Yaya is going to ask mommy if she can have some ice cream and then she…"

* * *

Utau looked down at the game in frustration, as she realized that the odds were stacked against her in this game.

"HA! I knew you would wuss out. Not exactly your forte, Utau?" Kukai taunted her as she looked up at the hoop of the basketball game in front of her.

"Oh please, I can do anything better than you can." Utau scoffed her pride taking place of her earlier misgivings.

"Then let the game begin."

The buzzer rang as bother players began to shoot in earnest, shooting the balls into the hoops above them.

They both threw as fast and as hard as they could until the buzzer rang again, and the balls stopped dropping from the lift.

"HA! I knew it you could never beat me at any sport!"

Utau huffed as a piece of hair fell into her face, and immediately grabbed it into her mouth and started sucking on it in a habit that she had since early childhood.

"What did you expect smartass, you're a foot taller than me."

Kukai, instead of answering, stared at her lips as she continued to suck on her hair.

There was a moment of silence as Kukai just stared at her, and Utau waited for her question to be answered.

"What are looking at?" Utau said, finally getting annoyed.

"You know, I bet I would be more entertaining than that piece of hair." Kukai said, reaching out and pulling the hair from her mouth.

Utau blushed as she realized what he was insinuating; but, being the girl that she was, she couldn't back down from a challenge once provoked.

"Oh, please. I bet you couldn't even keep up with me."

The words were out of her mouth before she could think better of them.

"Oh really?" Kukai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Then why don't we just find out?"

"You. Are. On."

* * *

A half an hour later found the two of them in a locked room in the back of the arcade, lips pressed firmly together as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Give up yet?" Kukai asked, a little dazed, breaking contact in order to get some air.

"Never!" Utau proclaimed, looking up at him with fierce eyes.

"Very well, you asked for it." Kukai said, leaning back in to continue their 'competition'.

* * *

*Hey, sorry for leaving you at the arcade* Utau read the text message, and then chuckled.

*It's fine. I didn't even realize you left*

*oh, don't I feel loved?*

Utau giggled.

*srry*

*It's okay, how did the whole competition thing go with Kukai?*

*Oh, it ended up spiraling down to one last game*

*Aaannnddd…*

Utau smirked, and then looked down at her unconscious boyfriend.

*I won*

* * *

**End Author's note:**

**I know, I know, it sucked. But I'm not that great of a writer, and this is just my second attempt at a fanfic, so please be merciful!!!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**HinaAta  
**


End file.
